Between Worlds
by Nightmouse
Summary: Revised and 4 new starting chapters. In the time of the Marauders, Dumbledore opened the school to more 'halfbreeds' then a single werewolf. These children, including Remus live between worlds. So do Sirius, Lily, Snape, Peter, and James in thier own ways
1. Kidnapped

A/N:

Jan-27-08

I would like to formally thank lionessqueen, deeps85, & I 42 write for reviewing. Due to the lack of feedback on this site I had been considering moving completely to with this story...where I have been continueing to post the backstory section. Thanks to these kind readers, I will continue cross-posting the story and will be updating these chapters to match-up with the other website followed by posting the two new backstory chapters.

I now also have two beta-readers who ahve helped to improve the quality of this story.

I mentioned this story was getting a lot of editing... I use an organic writing style which means that sometimes my writing changes after it has been posted. If you dislike this stop reading for now when the Remus chapters end and wait for the next Remus chapter. If you get to dumbledore then you've reached the sections that are still subject to editing ;)

In this chapter we now get the begining of Remus's story which is a bit different from the bite scenario other fics give...hopefully you will like it. After a few chapters of Remus, Severus and Lily will need to make an appearance (note: Now its James who may actually get the powerful backstory), Then back to Dumbledore and his staff and student recruiting efforts, and then I suppose someone needs to go to diagon alley ;) (Would you prefer Sev or Lily or perhaps both together?) Then its finally back to our train ride, a near collision between the potter and pettigrew clan. Last but certainly never least we have the Black family with a rather dramatic enterance :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter world or anyone J.K. Rowlings created, as usual I'm giving the canon characters extra family members which are kinda mine if we stretch the point, hehe.

Please read and review, I'm looking for useful feedback here so bring it on. Even if its bad feedback...if it is constructive I can learn something useful from it. I don;t have a betareader, I would like a betareader but no one has voluntered yet...

------------------------------

Thank you to my beta reader bluemoon.

Note: Our story opens on the second night of a three night full moon.   
------------------------------

Between Worlds:

Chapter 1 – Kidnapped

A Harry Potter Fanfic

by Vampiremouse

aka

Nightmouse ( or Mischief Managed ( LONGBOTTOM, EDITOR-IN-CHIEF.

A week ago, the portly, grey-haired wizard had admired the brand new sign on his door.

That had been a good day. Today it was not such a good day.

The evening edition was late, and it was late because John Lupin was nowhere to be found. Amos stormed out of his office "Where in hell is that Muggleborn...gave him a chance, I did, first Muggleborn at this damn paper and this is how he repays me..."

Tiffany at the reception desk looked up from her mini-fireplace set, hands permanently stained in green Floo powder. "Got a Floo call from his wife, she said it was urgent, transferred it over to his mini-Floo, and then he just grabbed a handful of MY powder without a by-your-leave and was gone."

Amos stalked over to the office fireplace. "The Prophet's Floo powder...my Floo powder since I am the editor-in-chief," he corrected with a glare at the girl.

The girl, wisely kept her mouth shut and went back to sucking on a sugar quill

"Lupin Residence" Longbottom snarled clearly, and waited a moment for the fireplaces to connect.

He stuck his head in the flame to find a scene of disarray, a weeping wife, and no John Lupin.

"Ahem...Mrs. Lupin is that you" Amos grumbled.

"Yes...oh I'm sorry, didn't hear the Floo calling," the woman sniffed, trying belatedly to dry her eyes and pull herself together.

"This is Amos Longbottom from the paper. I can see this is a time of some distress but I need to speak to your husband _immediately_."

"He isn't here, Mr. Longbottom"

"Where can I find him then? I have an evening edition to print and your husband, who I was open-minded enough to hire, is HOLDING ME UP." Amos was still trying to be reasonable, before the obviously distraught woman, but what little patience he had was fast running out. He stormed through the appature directly into the family living room.

"Then its your paper that will be late, or printed without him!...My husband is out there right now because a story YOU sent him to cover got our son kidnapped and mauled by a werewolf. Is that what you want to hear? Are you going to stand by us now, be more _open-minded_, Mr. Longbottom, or are you going to blame it on my five-year old son?"

The half-hysterical woman shoved a crumpled, tear-stained note into his hands which he read with horror.

_You are about to learn a lesson Lupin, about what happens to nosy Mudbloods who look into corners of the world they are NOT WELCOME IN. You will stop investigating the affairs of your betters and become a nice tame little reporter or you will never see your little boy again. He has some injuries that probably need addressing, so tasty young flesh. Normally I like to raise these young ones into the glory of werewolf living, but in this case an infected son will keep you rather busy. Bring your so-called evidence to wizard's bluff, if you ever want to see your little werewolf again_

_Fenrir Greyback_

_--------Scene Break--------_

At that very moment, John Lupin stood on a rapidly darkening bluff with a folder in cold, shaking hands. His sandy-blond hair, hastily fastened cloak, and work robe blew randomly in the breeze; hem and office slippers soaked by the winter snow.

"Throw your wand away" a voice growled. It had been years but John Lupin recognized that hateful voice despite its new deeper timbre and animalistic demeanor.

"Hello Fenrir." The reporter watched his adversary emerge from the shadows. Lupin glanced nervously at the sky, the setting sun, the soon to be rising moon.

"Lupin," the werewolf answered, scratching absent mindedly at his arms and face, "So good to see you again...so many years since our mutual animosity at Hogwarts. Did you wonder why I left?" The werewolf stretched his face up toward the sky in a combination of anticipation and mild discomfort. He rubbed at finger tips that lengthened and sharpened, before Lupin's facinated yet horrified eyes. Then the beast smiled with false commradery, opening his mouth so that the sharpening teeth gleamed blood red in the diminishing light. He deliberately bit into his own lip turning illusion into reality.

John shivered again and it had nothing to do with being cold.

"I can control the change...speed it up...or slow it down. Even choose when to kill. Not all my pack are so...skilled," Greyback purred, removing his outer garments to welcome the night. Only then was Lupin aware of the other werewolves surrounding him. Some looked eager and hungry, others looked sick and anxious, but he had no doubt he was surrounded by creatures that in only a few short moments would consider him prey whether their human selves agreed or not. He heard the crack of Apparation and three skull-masked wizards circled him on broomsticks with wands at the ready.

The sun set in a glory of reds, yellow, gold and pink, but John Lupin was oblivious to the glory. He sadly lowered his wand and threw it into a distinctive snowbank. What other choice did he have? He lowered the folder to the ground and a hissing voice said, "_Accio Folder"_ before it zoomed into a waiting hand.

"Enjoy your plaything Greyback," the masked figure said, before Apparating. The remaining aerial guards stayed.

"So fitting, that one named for the wolf should become one...a fate I am happy to honor your son with." The werewolf smirked, stretching almost sensuously into the thin slivers of moonlight. He took off his shirt displaying the now inflamed bite scar with pride and reverence. As the moments went on Greyback scratched at his skin and each sharp claw sent bloody tracks along his flesh, that healed in lines of fur.

Anger burned through Lupin's body a rage he had kept in check for years. He hated Greyback, back when he was a Slytherin in school to John Lupin's Gryffindor, back when his blasted pure-blooded parents had sneared at the Mudblood and threatened Vera for spurning Fenrir for a boy of 'low-birth'. Now Fenrir was outwardly the monster he had always been inside. He wanted to rend this beast limb from limb, take him down before the transformation was complete...he tried to focus, nothing mattered but saving Remus. Even if the poor boy was infected now, he was still his son.

"Where is my son?" Lupin growled at the other man, hoping to get through this melodrama while Greyback was still human enough to answer.

"Still want him now that he is a beast? Hurting, hungry and far too young to understand...pity" The werewolf laughed, but the laugh turned to a wince that left Greyback clutching at his visibly shifting ribcage.

"What's the matter Greyback, conscience getting to you?" Lupin bluffed to disguise his nervousness, he knew the moon was about to rise.

"No, only the moon approaching, but these transient annoyances will soon pass, and I will revel in the gift of Mother Luna" He breathed reverently

"Where is my son Greyback?" Lupin was almost frantic now, the werewolf's posture had shifted, his limbs and face were changing. John still had no idea how to reach Remus, who, judging from the looks of the other werewolves, was probably feeling pretty uncomfortable right about now.

"Come on Fenrir, you want me to be horrified by my own son, to have to deal with a monster in my family, a dark secret, or maybe you want him to bite me. You can't control the entire pack around fresh meat get them out of here and leave me with Remus."

"A Portkey...it also serves as a key to your son's _chains,_" Fenrir hissed, "Beg for it, Lupin." He tossed it onto the ground, lightly burying it with one half transformed paw.

Terrified, humiliated and angry, John Lupin got down on his knees in freezing snow, before a half-human monster of a man amidst a circle of werewolves, and begged for the literal and figurative key to reaching his suffering, incurably cursed son.

Even as the reporter reached for the Portkey, the monster above him continued to change, lingering menacingly above his head. Lupin dug with half-frozen hands, feeling the hot breath and drool dripping onto his skin. He shuddered, not daring to look up or react, there were only one way out of this mess. 

John trembled, his breath coming in panting clouds, hearing the mixture of laughter and howls along with the beginnings of other transformations. Just when all hope seemed lost and it was time to bid his family, and the world goodbye, he saw the dim glow. Heart pounding, ears closed desperately against a cacophany of pained moans, terrifying screams and even more chilling laughter, John grasped the key between shaking hands, until with a wrench at his navel, he found himself in darkness.

-----------------------------

Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story, I would appreciate honest and constructive reviews even if you hate it ;)


	2. Desperate Measures

A/N: This is yet another brand new chapter, the second part of the Remus intro...I know I said later this week, but well I couldn't sleep, so I just wrote it. Warning this chapter is VERY dark. Enough so that I'm changing the rating back to teen for this story. What Remus and his father are forced to do is not pretty, but its what the story demanded at this point. And frankly, I wanted to get this scene written so it doesn't give ME nightmares. I've been waiting for Remus's story to fall together in my mind and yesterday wow did it, I knew he would be kidnapped and bitten but I really didn't plan on taking things this far in the original outline. Blame it on the fact that halloween stuff is springing up all over the place, and its the middle of the night I guess...welcome to the source of Remus's worst nightmares.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction...in the unlikely event I ever attempt to make money from this story, everything owned by JKR will have to part ways with my creation.

WARNING: This chapter contains morally difficult content. Remember these are the actions of a desperate man. If you are easily offended you may want to walk away.

Note: The mispellings are deliberate to indicate the speach of a young child.

--------------------------------

Between Worlds

Chapter 2 -

Desperate Measures

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By Vampiremouse/Mischief Managed

aka nightmouse

-------------------------------------

John Lupin was in a damp, dark, putrid smelling cave. He had no wand, only a port key that was supposed to release his son from chains. The door behind him was bared by solid stone. Without a wand to cast _reducto_ it would be difficult to remove although it would at least protect them from the rampaging werewolf pack without. Unfortunately, Remus was in this cave newly infected with lycanthropy from the previous night's full moon, wounded, frightened and possibly about to attack his wandless father.

He ran through the cave listening intently. To the right the sound of a crying child. Remus.

"Remus, son can you hear me?" he shouted

"Daddy, is it weally you?" The little boy called weakly

John Lupin rounded the corner to find his son wounded but in human form...had Greyback lied.

"Its me son"

Mr. Lupin crept cautiously closer to Remus, noticing the tattered clothing, the shining silver chains around his limbs, and the collar encircling his son's throat. The boy scratched absent-mindedly at skin that looked red and irritated, was it just from the bonds and nervousness, or fur trying to break through. The reporter couldn't see an obvious bite mark from here only the deep, curving, parallel scratches of werewolf claws. Those would be difficult to heal but not infectious, like a bite. Remus was in obvious discomfort, but that could as easily be from his wounds and captivity as impending transformation.

John Lupin needed to know whether or not to free his son, but he didn't dare get any closer. He hovered at the edge of Remus's range, contemplating the key in his outstretched hand. He edged closer coming within range of, what could at any moment, be snapping jaws.

"How do you feel, Remus?" he asked cautiously

"It huwts Daddy, evweting hewts" The boy hunched over in obvious pain, John could not see an obvious bite wound at this distance or definitive signs of transformation, but he was very, very worried.

"Did he bite you, Remus?"

"Daddy..." the little voice whispered.

"I have to know, Remus, DID THE WOLF BITE YOU?"

"Yes, Daddy" The tiny voice answered

John Lupin jumped back in shock. He did not dare free the child, not now.

His ever perceptive son caught the horror in his father's exclamation. The instant rejection he could not quite hide.

"I love you son, I still love you" he said, crying despite any pretense to a masculine image.

"Why are you cr-why-ing Daddy?" the sensitive child, instantly forgot about his own discomfort, and hurt feelings, in the face of his father's anguish.

"Because I have to leave you in chains son, even though they are silver and hurting you terribly. You were bitten by a werewolf son, do you know what that is?" John Lupin asked, while tearing strips from his robe to cushion Remus's restraints. It was the only thing he could do.

"A m..m..monster"

"Yes Remus, a monster like the one that bit you last night, tonight is also a full moon, and now the same thing is starting to happen to you...its a little slower, I think, because we are in this cave away from the moonlight...but you are turning into a werewolf son." Mr, Lupin stuffed the cloth around his son's collar, noting the points growing on his ears and the difference in the pupils of his eyes. He shivered just thinking about the sharp teeth the boy hopefully hadn't developed yet.

"I want to wake up Daddy," the boy said, finger nails lengthening into claws even as his father frantically worked to pad both wrists.

"This isn't a dream. I'm sorry son."

"Daddy I'm so hungwy." The little boy looked up with him with pleading eyes that were already turning yellow. Remus licked his lips, showing teeth that had indeed sharpened perceptibly. The boy clutched at his stomach, with hands that were no longer quite hands, piercing his own flesh with razor sharp claws.

Desperately John Lupin quested for something, anything, to ease the combination of starvation and wolfish hunger that was torturing his son.

"Hang on son, just hang on." Somehow he had to finish padding the boy's ankles.

In a moment of sickened revelation, he found the first body and realized the werewolves had a stockpile of ready corpses. He saw a human arm, disconnected from a body, and hating himself for the action he tossed it to the child. His son tried to retch and consume at the same time but the emerging blood lust won out. The boy stretched out in the chains, spine and limbs shifting, groaning and sometimes screaming with the pain and then returning to hunger his precious child consumed a human arm. By the time both ankles were padded only a finger remained and his poor still partially human child looked up at him apologetically and asked for more. Then he could no longer speak only whimper, bark, and howl. Yet still he tried to avoid attacking his father, whimpering in hunger.

Mr. Lupin retreated far out of reach and tossed a leg bone. Remus could barely resist attacking the hand that fed him now and John wisely stayed well out of reach. The boy's puppy jaws were still too weak to crack the bones open for marrow. The young wolf shoved the first bone over to his father pleading with whines, and barely human eyes, for assistance. Remus seemed to be fading in and out of the wolf's mind. The puppy would growl and start getting aggressive as John approached, then retreat with panicked whimpers toward his ever growing pile of bones, gnawing the urge to attack into uneasy submission.

---------to be continued-------------

Honest reviews are greatly appreciated


	3. Bones for the Beast

**A/N:** Okay so I kinda lied, it looks like Remus's early years may encompass four to five chapters. This is good because Remus is one of my favorite characters, but its bad because he isn't the only character I want to develop. I keep trying to get the kids to hogwarts, and ending up with more backstory inspiration...lol.

Disclaimer: I still own my stuff, Rowling still owns all the rest of it. In the unlikely event this ever gives me any money, everything belonging to her will have to part ways with everything belonging to me. Back in the real world, of er, fanfiction...shall we just get on with the story ;)

---------------------------------------

Between Worlds -

Part 3

Bones for the Beast

------------------------------------------------

The werewolf knew the scent of this man very well, he smelled like pack, but also like prey. It confused the beasts's mind and his growl changed to one of query, then back to a growl again.

The human threw meat to the wolf. It was prey meat, clear and simple prey, without the scent of pack to confuse him. He sniffed at it cautiously, _dead meat. _

_Where was the warm dripping life his throat craved?_

The meat was at least fresh. It satisfied his need to chew and rip at something. The wolf's rage calmed. The prey meat slid down his throat and started to fill the cavernous emptiness of his belly. He chewed and swallowed and chewed and swallowed until there was nothing but bone left. Then his tongue scrapped the bone for scraps, chewing on it brought contentment but his puppy jaws, while dangerous, were not strong enough to reach the tantalizing marrow within. He needed to run in the moonlight, to chase and hunt and rip and consume his prey.

He threw himself against, the chains straining then whimpering when the silver brushed his vulnerable paw. The human voice spoke, firmly but soothingly at him. After long moments of pain and rage he understood that somehow lying down would take the pain away. He lay down still growling and licked his injured paw, he could taste some of his own blood and began worrying at the injured paw with his teeth.

The pack-man spoke sharply almost like a growl and the wolf whimpered then growled back.

He looked at the human pleadingly. _More meat, so hungry, must chew. Paw hurts. _He tried to add, almost as an afterthought

The human vanished for a moment making odd whimpering sounds to himself, and the wolf howled feeling abandoned. _Where was pack-man, where was meat-giver? He was so hungry._

There was no meat left, only empty bones. each time the meat-giver left, the wolf eventually understood, pack-man would return with more meat. And so time passed and the wolf found himself no longer ravenous but almost content. The meat filled his stomach, the blood covered his lips, and when the urge to chew struck there were plenty of bones to chew on. Still he could not run, or feel the moonlight on his skin, and these were things the wolf longed for.

He rolled a well chewed bone in the man's direction hoping meat-giver would understand what the wolf most wanted. _Open bone, want marrow _He whimpered chewing frantically at another bone to demonstrate the problem.

The human cautiously took the bone, watching the wolf for any signs of impending attack.

The wolf gave a happy bark.

At last the pack-man seemed to understand, using a rock to accomplish what puppy jaws could not, and rolled the sweet marrow back to his son.

The wolf wagged his tail. _Marrow taste very good_

The werewolf puppy was as close to content, as a cruelly chained canine, with murderous appetites, and a human soul could manage. The chains that held it still burned, but _the human it refused to attack,_ had put cloth between the burning metal, and the puppy's vulnerable flesh, so that only bits and pieces of it touched him. When they did, he yelped in pain, growling and whimpering at the same time. The pain brought with it a murderous rage and the puppy hurt itself worse as it moved without care for its bonds. When this happened the man would talk slowly to him from his unreachable spot across the room, until the puppy calmed and lay down again. Sometimes if the wolf was exceptionally placid, the meat-giver would carefully adjust the cushioning on his restraints or even rub the wolf's fur for just a moment, until a warning growl sent him away.

Hours passed like this, until suddenly the wolf began to feel rather dizzy and all his senses became unstable. He whined low in his throat and shook his shaggy head but the odd feeling soon returned. He whimpered at the meat-giver but refused more food, it smelled funny now. Feeling ill, the puppy pushed even the bones away and whimpered some more. There were random flashes of color in his black and white world and a terrible weakness in his limbs. He felt hot, his mouth was dry, his head hurt, his teeth hurt, his paws, his eyes, his ears. The werewolf began trembling uncontrollably, his skin twitching, his muscles quivering. He rolled over on his side panting heavily with his dry tongue lolling out of his mouth

The puppy growled-half heartedly, as the pack-man approached, no longer having the energy to be fierce. He wanting only comfort now.

The man spoke to him again in that calm, gentle voice. He rubbed the wolf's aching limbs, patted his burning fur, and dribbled water down his dry throat. He soothed the confused, suffering , beast while the aches became agony and the trembling became convultions. Finally at the last, when his conciousness was fading the wolf, the boy, finally understood.

"I love you son" The pack-man said, his father was the pack-man. "I love you, Remus" His name was Remus, and this was his father.

"Dad" He croaked, before the world went black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well on to the next chapter. The current plan is for one or two more in the cave here for father and son to face the reality of the situation, find a way out and then to return home where Vera Lupin and Amos Longbottom are waiting. The next chapter will hopefully be ready within a week. I could really use some reviews here folks, and/or a beta-reader. I'm keeping the story teen, because of well the eating people thing, but I dunno do you think I can keep this k+? I wanted to double check the ratings guide but the link seems to be broken :(


	4. Pictures and Memories

**A/N:  
**Special thanks to my beta readers bluemoon and becca venable. Thank you again to I42write, lionessqueen, Deeps85 for reviewing ...because of you I'm actually posting this chapter here rather then giving up on the website.

For anyone wondering why I haven't posted in a few weeks, the disk containing chapters 4 & 6 deciding it was _**not yet formatted**_. After spending some time crying, screaming, and otherwise very not in a writing mood, I think this version is actually better then the original. Unfortunately, I have also lost my list of students going to school with the Marauders, the overall outline, and the complete chart of how full moons intersect school days in 1971...grr. Fortunately, most of the outline is still in my head, but if anyone happens to have a probable student list and 1971 full moon/school day chart and could email it to me...it would save me a lot of time, I could better use writing. **Email addy: ******

**Disclaimer:** In the unlikely event that I become an actual published author, everything created by JKR will have to part ways with everything created by me. Back in the real world of...ahem...fan fiction shall we go read a story ;)

Between Worlds  
A Marauders Era Fan Fiction  
by  
Mischief Managed aka  
Vampiremouse/nightmouse

Chapter 4: Pictures and Memories

Amos Longbottom was sincerely lost in thought. He hated to see a woman of pureblood cry, even if she had been foolish enough to marry beneath her station. He had to admit John Lupin was a fine wizard, a fine worker, and, perhaps, even a fine human being; but for the daughter of Imogene Malfoy and Asmodious Montgomery to fall so far, it was just tragic.

"Daily Prophet" Amos screamed into the Lupin fireplace, throwing the green powder so hard that the resulting explosive reaction splattered him in greenish ash. He brushed off his clothes and skin with disgust, growling while he waited for the image to form.

"Daily Prophet office, where can I transfer you Floo..." Tiffany answered in her usual sickeningly neutral tones before the connection was even fully operational. "Oh its you Mr. L..." She paused to smack on her Droobles second-best blowing gum and took in Longbottom's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Everything. Just transfer me to Cuffe, girl. I don't have time for your chatter." Amos answered trying and failing not to take the stressful situation out on the young receptionist.

Tiffany's fingers dipped into the green powder on her desk and with a rapid twirl of her fingers over the mini-Floo he found himself speaking to Barnabus Cuffe.

Young Rita Skeeter was just climbing out from under Cuffe's desk. Amos cleared his throat, really hoping she'd just dropped a pencil under there. Cuffe jumped at the interruption but composed himself rather quickly, if indeed anything untoward had been going on.

"Barnabus, it's Longbottom, I will be unavoidably detained this evening in pursuit of an important development."

"Detained," Cuffe's eyebrows rose as he pondered that statement.

"Yes, I need you to pull the evening edition I had waiting for Lupin's piece, move Oddpick's op-ed to page 3, and put in that article by Cornelius Fudge we were saving for the morning edition on page 1."

"I told you not to let a Mudblood onto staff," Cuffe sneered, "Your little experiment let you down, how tragic."

"Zip it, Barnabus." Longbottom returned, his lips turned up in the ghost of a smile at the blush that come to Cuffe's face.

"We're swapping things around, Lupin gets page 3 on the morning edition. Oh, and Skeeter you're up; quarter page on 7 evening edition, fill the gap, girl, this is your break! Mush, Mush! we have less then an hour till press time." With that Amos broke the Floo connection and returned to unpleasant reality, where, come morning, he expected to report either a dramatic rescue or the death of the Lupin's only son.

He turned around to find Vera Lupin, waiting patiently for him to finish the call.

As befit a properly bred woman, she had taken a few moments to compose herself, banishing tears, red eyes, and hysterics to their proper time and place: away from guests.

She held a tea tray to almost disguise the tremor in her hands and even a hastily donned cheering charm had barely brought a cordial smile to her lips.

As a properly bred guest he did not call these things to her attention, accepting the illusion of an informal social call that they both knew this was not.

"Tea, Mr. Longbottom?" She asked quietly.

He accepted with a gracious smile and sipped the delightful beverage as the tonic it would have to be. One thing to be said for Vera Lupin, even half out of her mind with grief and worry, she made wonderful tea. He would have to remember that fact under happier circumstances.

"Delightful tea," He remarked, judging this a safe conversation.

"Yes, even Remus has developed a taste for it." She choked at the mention of her son then pulled herself together. "I'll go get us something to eat," she murmured, slinking off to lose her composure in the kitchen instead of in front of Amos.

So much for safe conversations, he thought dryly.

To pass the time, he glanced at the combination of wizarding and Muggle photos on the mantle. John Lupin charming a miniature red train to fly before a laughing Vera and a delighted little boy with dark blond hair and warm brown eyes. John and Vera in Muggle attire aboard what appeared to be a small ship, an older man with a strong resemblance to John at the wheel. A wizarding photo with Muggles abounding, Amos couldn't help but laugh at the incongruity. Just as the photo was ready to cycle round John wandered out of focus laughing and an older woman with a cheery smile darted into the frame. Beautiful sea in that picture, he would have to ask John where it was taken.

Amos finished his cup of tea and still Vera Lupin had not returned, ostensibly with food. He meandered over to another set of pictures and realized why the woman seemed vaguely familiar, he had gone to Hogwarts with her parents. This further complicated an already impossible situation.

She was not just a woman of his social class, despite her marriage choices; this could no longer be about his admittedly good impressions of John Lupin, now the entire situation was infinitely more complex.

Staring out of the photo frame was the slightly time-tarnished visage of Imogene Malfoy. One sixth Veela to the pleasure and shame of every boy at Hogwarts, Imogene had been something, and Amos sighed in fond remembrance of taking the most desired fifth year in school to the Halloween dance, to Hogsmeade, to his parents house for the holidays where there brief romance had been put to a most definite end.

In a tiny corner of his soul the wound still stung, but his parents had been right, damn them, he was much better with a proper pureblood, one without the pale-blond hair and even a trace of Veela wiles, still for one brief year he had been in love.

With a savage start he tore aside the mists of memory to find Vera standing in the doorway. Vera who was the daughter he might have had, who carried a trace of her mother's effortless beauty even with eyes red from crying.

----------------------------

For those with sharp eyes, yes that was several members of the future Prophet staff and a future minister of magic ;)

Amos is really in a pickle. What can he publish on page 3 tomarrow morning, and will he decide to stand by the Lupins when Remus's fate is revealed. The next chapter is back with John and Remus, so the answer will have to wait evil laugh .

I welcome all reviews, opinions, and suggestions ;)

Thank you for reading


	5. A New Challenge

A/N There have been several revisions as of today 10/14/07 so if you have already read this story please start re-reading from the begining, right now new chapters are being inserted prior to "before the dawn" .

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I could really use a betareader and some constructive reviews :) I have this bad habit of revising and adding to sections after they are uploaded so spell check is no longer available at that point ;)

Expect frequent revisions, as I try to bring this story into focus. "before the dawn" is also undergoing considerable revisions which aren't quite ready yet.

I wanted to move right to the Hogwart's Express from here but Snape, Lily and Remus are kinda demanding pre-train station sections.

This will be a MWPP era story, with a number of original characters (after all there were other students in the school and Lily wasn't the only girl in the dorm) that hopefully add to the main characters without usurping any of thier places :)

Disclaimer: I don't own James, Sirus, Remus, Peter, Lily, Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, Hogwarts, Argus Filch. I will claim the Remington family, A bunch of extra Pettigrews, Mortimer, Mrs. and Gwendolyn Filch, Gus the security guard and his family, Rose and Daniel Potter, and anyone else I end up creating as time goes on.

Summary: The year is 1971, a new headmaster, a new keeper of the keys, a new assistant-caretaker, and a group of children who will become legends. It is the time of the marauders, of lily and james, of snape's childhood, and a time when a couragous and sometimes manipulitive headmaster tried to knockdown boundries even as the dark lord began to rise.

-----------------------

Between Worlds

A Marauders Era Fanfic

By Nightmouse aka Vampiremouse

--------------------------

"And just how many challenges do you propose to give me this year?" Poppy Pomfrey asked with a bit of pique.

"That remains to be seen" Albus Dumbledore returned with a twinkling smile "how ever many are brave enough to accept my invitation".

"So I have an UNKNOWN number of children with differing physiologies to take care of on a daily basis?

"Now, now Poppy you already know a half-giant, is adapting to any other half-breed really that difficult?

"And we all know just how well Dippet's experiment turned out, expelled in the third year wasn't it?" fire and remembered fear, flashed in the normally unflappable nurse's eyes. "Honestly Albus, I was a student when the chamber was opened, you have to admit that half-breeds are more easily led to evil."

"And I maintain it is only because it is expected of them" Dumbledore answered, recognizing fear as the source of Pomphrey's anger. "It will take courage to come here knowing they will be different. Those that end up in Slytherin, perhaps, we must watch. But those who end up in Gryphindor, perhaps, for them we will see great things."

"Might I remind you that Hagrid was in Gryphindor"

"And might I remind you...that I will always believe Hagrid is innocent"

"Believe what you will Albus...maybe he didn't do it on purpose but you didn't see the, the THINGS he used to keep as pets."

"What an excellent idea, Poppy, I do beleive Hogwarts needs a new Gamekeeper...yes excellent idea indeed"

And with that the headmaster went off whistling, leaving a very stunned school nurse and a box of prospective student files in his wake.

...scene break-----------------------------

In the ancient home of Filch, another dreer day came to pass. Young Argus had no future, this he knew far too well. He was an embarassment to the family, a bitter disapointment, a mark of shame. All these words and more he heard on a regular basis.When his sister Gwen went out on dates, Argus's job was to disapear.

"Best not to let potential suiters see a squib, could hurt her chances, you understand , don't you dear?" His mother always said, patting him on the head as if Argus were simpleminded as well as lacking in magic.

"Damn Squib, at least the house-elf is useful" His father would mutter under his breath any time Argus annoyed him in the slightest.

Both parents favored Gwen, how could they do anything else, for the magically gifted girl, when thier only son was such a bitter, tragic disapointment. And so gifted Gwen went to parties, and revels, and was shown around town while awful Argus stayed home. Gifted Gwen went to Hogwarts, Argus cried, and screamed and broke things he would never have _Reparo_ to mend and then he bitterly accepted his lot, a nothing in the world of magic.

Today something most unusual happened, Argus Filch had a vistor.

"It has come to my attention" The bearded, bespeckled visitor began, "That you have a young-man wasting away here...tending chickens"

"As you well know that_, young man,"_ Mortimer Filch sneered "was utterly rejected by every magical school as having insufficient power to teach. The boy is worthless, good for nothing but tending chickens, and sweeping out thier coops"

"Then surely you will not object if I offer your _worthless_ son a future?"

"Take him, transfigure him into a house-elf, for all I care"

And so the under-age squib, Argus Filch became the legal ward of one Albus Dumbledore, former transfiguration teacher and deputy headmaster of the most famous Wizarding school in all the British Isles and he a nothing would be the assistant caretaker. Just as the previous assistant-headmaster now had full honors and ran the school, someday he would hold the one positions within that illustrious and unattainable school forever vouch-safed to a squib of pure and noble blood. Argus Filch, pure-blood grand-nephew of the illustrious crouch family would be caretaker. Take that Gwendolyn the gifted, he was going to Hogwarts.

---------------------------to be continued------------------------

A/N What do you think of the new section? I'm playing with one involving Hagrid to follow. As mentioned Snape, Lily, and, Remus have pretty much demanded intro chapters of thier own, while Sirus well gets to make a dramatic enterance ;) in the train station chapter. In the being revised next chapter, Gus the security guard will soon be fleshed out, complete with a granddaughter the same age as Peter's youngest sister. Hmm wonder what that means down the road ;) As you all know I already have the half-giant and werewolf from canon and a half-vampire dhampir in this story (with two younger siblings in Regulus's year), are there any other "unsual" students you would like to see added in a background capasity? If not in the first year then perhaps later in school? Since this story is called "Between Worlds" I'm planning to explore how that theme fits in with many of the canon characters and a few extra ones.

I am open to all constructive commentary. If you hate my writing tell me why...thats all I ask. If you love something, tell me...because otherwise it might get revised away ;)


	6. Before the Dawn

Updated and completly rewritten as of 10-27-07

**Summary: Recently installed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore fights for the rights of muggle-born students, and even half-breeds, to get a proper magical education while the death eaters rise. For seven years, he tries to protect all of them, for a world slowly being ripped apart. For seven years, they are allowed to be children...until each must chose on which side to fight.**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings still owns James, Remus, Peter, Sirus, Lily, Snape, Dumbledore and whoever else migrates into the story. Along with Hogwarts, etc. I'll claim Grace Remington and her family, this version of vampires/dhampirs. I'll also claim Gus the secuirty guard along with Wendy, Frank and Maureen.

**A/N: If someone would like to be a betareader please email me at or just send a review stating so. This is my first Harry Potter fic so I don't have anyone to check for silly little errors or send the occasional bludger my way ;) My uh current resolution is to actually be logged in when I read all your wonderful stories so I can start sending reviews also. Thank you to my first reviewer, I hope many more are to follow.**

**Please read and review (I will be continually editing this story as I find ways to make it better or in responce to your comments and trying really, really hard to keep Grace or anyone from being a Mary Sue/ Gary Stu. Constructive comments are always welcome. I'm not British, except by heritage, so I hope I got the "flavor" right.**

**Oh FYI for any readers...don't be suprised when another chapter or two ends up BEFORE this one. My original plan was to begin the story on the day of the train ride. The characters had other ideas. First dumbledore and pomphrey demanded an intro. Now Lily, Remus, and Snape are pretty much demanding to be introduced before that day also...argh. At the same time I've pretty much left the Potters and Pettigrews on a crash related cliffie...and that chapter really wants to get finished also. Just be patient everyone...its getting there, in crazy fits and starts,but I'm really having fun putting together a notebook of character profiles and an outline of the entire storyline.**

-------------------------------------------

Between Worlds

Chapter 1 - Before the Dawn

-------------------------------------------

Gus worked the nightshift at King's Cross Station, and had for 27 years. His silver-gray hair lay in closely shorn curls beneath a stolid uniform cap. His nightstick swung in a steady arc, past his uniformed leg, with each measured step. Gus was a security guard, once many years ago he had been a Bobbie. The steadily creeping infirmities of middle age, and mandatory retirement, had led to this job where he now found himself rather happy. The clock chimed midnight. It was September 1st, on this our Queens year, 1971 . His granddaughter, a truely darling child, was 6 today. At 1:45 A.M. he stopped by the security office for a spot of coffee and a crumpet. With his few remaining moments of leisure, Gus decided to re-read the letter from his daughter, Maureen.

_Dear Dad,_

_Wendy, Frank, and I are very much looking forward to seeing you. I want both you and Mom to be there. _

_Wendy wants to see her Granda, just as much as she wants to see her Grandma, can you both please be civilized, for her sake? _

_Wendy's birthday party is at 2:30 in the afternoon (April 1st of course ).._

_Your loving Daughter, _

_Maureen _

Enclosed was a picture of a little girl with blond hair and an exhuberant smile. In the polaroid, her gray eyes were bright red.

His watch chimed, and with a sigh, Gus straightened his uniform, put the letter and picture away, returning to work.

At 3:18 headlights pierced the gloom near platform 7. A few stragglers boarded, presumably odd-shift workers, and a hoard of late-night partiers emerged. Many looked more then a bit the worse for drink, and Gus kept a careful eye on the proceedings. Inevitably, this group made a disgusting mess of the platform. Gus pulsed his flashlight in a long established signal to the cleaning crew on platform 12. Thier answering flash briefly illuminated six furtive figures, gliding like shadows into his station.

The six figures each wore robes and cloaks, black as night, and carried a preponderance of oddly shaped parcels without a cart. Through the corner of his eye, Gus watched them head toward platform 9, which was most definately closed and bared. He determined to follow them.

A male adult figure was carrying a trunk as if it were a feather, Gus resolved to be careful of that one, if it came to trouble, folks in that much better physical shape then an ageing security guard could be problematic.

Between him and a female adult figure, carrying a large suitcase with ease, were three children below the age of easy gender determination. The two younger ones were equal in height, one carrying what sure appeared to be a cauldron filled with bric-a brac of some sort of another. And the other carrying a smaller bag. The elder child hefted a cage with a black owl in it.

Where they animal smugglers? Gus wondered, his heart starting to pound faster with both anticipation and nervousness.

The tallest figure, obviously the leader was an emaciated looking adult female with bone-white skin and sunglasses, who moved like a dancing panther. In the reflected shadows of passing lamps he could clearly see long nails, distinctly reminiscent of claws. Her tounge flicked in and out as if tasting the air before turning to nail him with her eyes . He was mesmerized, observing the odd family, for family they obviously were...even as those terrifyingly amber eyes held him in thier captivating gaze.

"Come here" The silken voice whispered, beckoning with one long-fingered hand. The flowing sleave of her robe swirling about as if to bewitch him in a spell.

Gus stepped closer, half in curiosity and half completely against his will.

"Put the stick away"

And suddenly his hands moved of thier own volition, to tuck the ever swinging stick safely into his belt.

"Now relax, there is nothing to be alarmed about"

Inside Gus's trapped mind was still panicing, yet his heart rate slowed , his breath no longer panted and his entire body did indeed begin to relax.

Gus walked away in a state of disorientation and confusion. What was the matter with him this evening? There was no one over here, nothing suspicious to look at. He was seeing shadows, illusions and desperately late to patrol the opposite side of the terminal. Hours later, staring at the camera-red eyes of his granddaughter in the polaroid, an odd shiver crept down Gus's spine.

Once the danger of observation was past, The strange, utterly silent group walked straight through an apparent brick wall and onto platform 9 ¾. Things were equally dark and deserted on this side of the barrier, not even maintenance or security wizards would arrive until 7 a.m. Six hoods fell back to reveal six exceedingly fair-skinned faces with black hair and an obvious family resemblance. The tallest woman had amber eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, as she addressed the group. The other five had light blue eyes, but they too seemed to glow. The family unit huddled close to say their goodbyes, n voices no louder then a whisper.

"I ask you one final time are you certain of this decision, Grace?" The amber-eyed woman held the eldest child firmly by the wrist with one powerful, sharp-nailed, but beautifully manicured, hand.

With all the poise she could muster, Grace kneeled before Great-Aunt Sylvaine to give her carefully chosen answer.

She had been working on this formal speech from the moment the hogwarts letter arrived. With nervous pride she fingered her wand, the first Dhampir to ever have one. And hadn't, old Ollivander been suprised by that one. "Who says a wand will even choose ya girlie" The wandsmith spoke in her memory. She had been frightened that one wouldn't choose her, now the wood of a rare mist tree swirled in her fingers, humming from the phoenix feather core within. Ollivander made vague sounds of disquiet but he sold her the wand. She glanced at Nocturne, her dusky owl, in his cage. She glanced at her parents and siblings who waited anxiously for her to begin. The sharp nails dug into her skin drawing blood. The girl was ready for this and did not betray herself by showing pain.

"I have considered the risk and the prize, Matriarch, it is in the spirit of why our community was founded…that I accept the challenge to become a wizard." The blood dripped down Grace's arm and Aunt Sylvanine raised the wound to her lips, probing her grand-niece's mind. Grace met the gaze and accompanying mental probe with firm resolve. Then the older woman sliced her own arm and pressed the wound to Grace's wrist.

"Blood of my blood and child of my pack we are bound together and in this bond I give you freedom to travel with the understanding that you will return." The wounds were sealed but the head of thier family continued. "As a Dhampir, your place is equally precarious in either world, be a bridge to peace my child. I give you permission…and blessing. " The moment of formality concluded, Sylvaine smiled and lifted Grace into a very human hug.

The family stayed together, talking, laughing, and crying until soon before the sun was to rise. Her father easily lifted the heavy trunk into the exterior luggage compartment, the cauldron and duffle full of school supplies soon followed with Sylvaine's assistance. The others proceeded into the interior of the train. Grace carried Nocturne's cage. Her younger sister, Cassie, brought the bag of blood pops and beef jerky. Collin came next, following his twin with Grace's travel bag. Mom brought up the rear with an enormous black cloak Grace could wear if the sun became too strong.

Then suddenly it was time to say goodbye, sharing blood and hugs, Grace embraced each family member in turn. Then she waited…a very long time for the other students to arrive.

-----------------------------------

Please read and review...I don't want to beg but I really need some feedback here.


	7. Far to many Pettigrews

Hi still not J.K. Rowlings here, nor do I claim to be. If the character is from her books it isn't mine, I'll keep the rest of 'em 

Between Worlds - Chapter 2

At 7:00 A.M. Polly Pettigrew made breakfast for her large family. There were 4 children heading off to Hogwarts this morning, and two others joining in the trip. At 7:10 Thirteen-year old Steven Pettigrew lugged his trunk down the stairs with the help of Fifteen-year old Jana. The siblings devoured bacon, eggs, and toast while 9-year old Andrew and 6-year old Penny scurried down with smaller parcels. The instant Steven and Jana were done she cast a quick scrougify and their places were taken by the two youngest children. At 7:40 A.M. there was a slight commotion upstairs. Seventeen year-old Zachary solved the problem of a very crowded hallway by apparating, trunk in hand, to the front door where Mrs. Pettigrew chuckled to let him in. Her husband, Glen peered over the railing with a startled expression, when he realized that all was well, Mr. Pettigrew returned to managing the chaos upstairs while his wife orchestrated breakfast below. Steven and Jana had returned to clearing the backlog of luggage until they finally unearthed her trunk and dragged it down the stairs. Eleven-year old Peter▓s trunk was last. It had taken the longest to pack because it was his first year and could not simply be updated from the needs and desires of previous years.

At long last all six children were fed and every possible parcel was sitting on the foyer floor, neatly labeled for each student. Six children and two adults donned muggle clothing for the excursion. Zachary apparated over to the KCWAP (Kings Cross Wizarding Apparation Point.), any excuse to apparate at his age, walked over to the kiosk with muggle luggage carts and secured floo station 103 for his family▓s use in precisely 14 minutes time. Throwing a handful of green power into the applicable grate he informed the family and started catching family members, owls cages, suitcases, trunks and cauldrons.

At 10:25 A.M. The Pettigrew family de-keyed their floo gate and joined the muggle foot traffic entering Kings Cross Station. The closer they got to Platform 9 ╬ the more Hogwarts students the older children recognized though greetings were mostly left for the train. They were running late and still passing through the muggle world. Their parents, on the other hand, would socialize after all the children were situated and on their way to school.

Andrew begged and pleaded to be allowed to go first, with a tolerant Zachary mere steps behind. Penny decided to hold Peter's hand, as they walked through the barrier. Her big brother was nervous about his first time away from home, and she wasn't quite ready to lose him for a whole year either.

Jana and Steven decided to race for the barrier, nearly barreling over a well-to-do older couple and their messy-haired son, who looked about eleven.


	8. A Walk with the Potters

It took awhile for James's parents to take shape in my mind and I'm still not totally happy with this chapter. The ending feels a bit weak but I'm litterally out of writing time and need to post and jet :)

In other news a massive update of previous chapters is in progress, I also have a notebook with extensive character profiles and the real world moon chart for 1971 in Britian. As always constructive critique is welcome. I'm still flying without a betareader so if anyone wants the job email me at And uh if anyone has a suggestion for a new handle...vampiremouse is the handle I wanted to be writing under, just for the pure humerous dicotomy of it... won;t let me have it though :( so I'm looking for something better then nightmouse. It just doesn't have the same complex and playful feel to it.

Between Worlds: Chapter 3

A Walk with the Potters

"Do try to behave, James" Rose Potter admonished, her only child, with a long-suffering smile. Her flawlessly straight, gray-streaked, black hair was pulled into a simple though elegant coif, in sharp contrast to the thoroughly untamable locks of her beloved son.

The boy, scampering between his parents, looked up with wide hazel eyes and the deceptively innocent expression she knew far too well.

"I'm not gonna be in Ravenclaw mum…I'm sorry, but dad's right, I don't think I'll fit there."

Beside her Daniel could hardly suppress a chuckle.

Rose sighed knowing the boy was right.

"As long as it's Gryphindor, like your father, and not…"

"Hufflepuff?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

This time neither parent could hold back the laughter.

"You are far too much the original to end up in Hufflepuff…but if the hat offers you Slytherin, please refuse James." Daniel continued, suddenly completely serious. "Far to many dark wizards come out of that house, it's the one thing we could never abide from you, son."

Her husband had a veritable mane of chestnut curls liberally streaked with silver. In James, the combination of thick curls and fine straight hair collided in a singular mass of nearly black, cowlicks and waves that absolutely defied a single conventional style.

She shuddered passing the Lestranges, cousins of course. Were a single one of the ancient and esteemed pure wizarding families any further then third cousins-twice removed, or some such nonsense? As usual her cousins, if either family even wished to acknowledge the other, were festooned in jewels and obsessed with avoiding the very touch of "unclean" blood. Hmm there was an insight; it wouldn't surprise her at all, if the Lestrange bloodline actually carried obsessive tendencies. Yet another one to verify, and add to the chart, she mused silently. If the infant muggle science of genetics, and her own research, could be believed...the most ancient, and therefore inbred, of the wizarding families were actually destroying themselves by reinforcing negative traits over and over. At this point, it was a true question whether it was nature or nurture that made these bigots so thoroughly unpleasant.

Despite stemming from ancient pureblood families, the Potters preferred to reflect their combined heritage in good behavior and hand-tailored attire, of the highest quality, rather then ostentatious jewels and elaborate robes. The Lestranges, and all their ilk made her ill with their condescending, superior ways and eye-catching jewels.

"Another little blood traitor coming to school?" Rudulphus Lestrange Sr. nearly spat. "Or perhaps you can redeam your despicable family as a Slytherin."

"My son will never be a Slytherin" Daniel Potter answered, throwing all previous doubts aside in the face of the enemy.

"Then your son, is as foolish and contemptible as you" Lestrange dismissed the Potters as if they were no longer residents of the same planet.

Summoning all of her dignity, Rose put one arm around her fuming husband, wjho was managing to smile through gritted teeth, and the other around James who had a FAR too innocent look on his young face and a devilish gleam in his hazel eyes.

Like his father, James was a natural charmer who could look utterly innocent even when caught gooey-handed amid a sea of purloined sweets.

Intellect of a born ravenclaw well overshadowed by the courage and raw troublemaking instinct of a natural Gryphindor.

Still she would have hoped for a slightly more biddable child. Young James was brilliant, and that was half his problem. Far too intelligent for his peers, the boy had amused himself by finding ever more inventive ways to cause trouble, amassing copious quantities of knowledge seemingly as an afterthought. He was a caring and a loyal boy like both parents he had certain athleticism, taking to the quitich broom as if born to it. But she Rose and Henry the wonder of having a healthy child, devoid of the problems, which plagued the closely inbred families. Those pureblood bigots could harp all they wanted on the inferiority of muggle-born and half-blooded wizards, her studies sadly proved the importance of wider breeding if the wizarding lines were to survive at all. The muggle study of genetics was still in its infancy but Rose had learned enough from it and a careful study of the complete wizarding genealogies to realize that the rates of probable genetic defect were rising astronomically. Rose's sister Margaret was blind, from birth, a source of shame for the family but it was true they had never produced a squib. On the other hand, the Potters had perfectly fine vision but Daniel, despite being a brilliant wizard in his own right, deeply feared a non-magical child. Those problems were nothing compared to the suspected insanity and uncontrollable rage in the Black line, which was of course, not all that distantly related to the Potters.

As they approached the platform her thoughts were broken by the laughter of running teenagers and rapidly moving luggage carts. A boy and a girl, about 13 and 15 respectively, were literally racing for the barrier at brake-neck speed and on a collision course with the Potters.

----------------------------

hmm wonder what happens next ;) find out in the next chapter


End file.
